The present application relates to the art of deactivating biological and chemical warfare agents. It finds particular application in conjunction with G-type agents. However, it will be appreciated that it also will find application in conjunction with V-type and H-type agents, as well as biological agents.
Liquid oxidants have been developed which can deactivate biological warfare agents. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,957 to Wagner, et al. In Wagner, a strong oxidant solution is sprayed as a liquid onto equipment in the field which is or has potentially been contaminated with biological or chemical warfare agents. After treatment, the solution is rinsed from the equipment with water which can be permitted to flow onto the ground as non-toxic. Although effective, the liquid Wagner solution has drawbacks. First, it is difficult for liquids to penetrate crevasses, fine cracks, ducts, and partially protected or lapping parts. Second, in enclosed spaces such as the interior of airplanes, tanks, and buildings, cleanup and disposal of the liquid solution can be problematic. Third, liquids can damage some equipment, such as electronic or electrical equipment.
Blistering agents, such as HD (sulphur mustard) undergo oxidation to non-vesicating products (sulphide to sulphoxide). With the correct choice of agents, the further oxidation to the sulphone does not occur. This is preferable as both the sulfide and the sulphone have vesicant properties; whereas, the sulphoxide is non-vesicant.
Peroxide causes a perhydrolysis reaction neutralizing V-type nerve agents, e.g., VX nerve agent. In the perhydrolysis reaction, the peroxide moiety substitutes one of the groups around the phosphorous atom at the active site of the nerve agent molecules. Perhydrolysis is more effective against V-type nerve agents than base catalyzed hydrolysis by water. In the presence of water, such as a water and ammonia wash, the base catalyzed hydrolysis reaction can form EA2192 which is also highly toxic.
On the other hand, G-agents, such as GD does not undergo an autocatalytic perhydrolysis neutralizing reaction with hydrogen peroxide. Rather, G-type agents are typically deactivated with an ammonia based compound.
The present application delivers a vapor phase deactivant which is effective against GV and H-type agents, as well as against biological agents.